Dock'u'mental
Go and join Melanie in her van. Get Mel to the dock in Industrial, before 22:30. Yardies are trying to hijack the drugs. Protect Chan's men. More Yardies are arriving by sea. More Yardies are arriving. Cover the road Mel has left the van to get some better footage. Protect her. Mel is under attack! Protect her. Mel is under attack! Protect her. The trucks are now full. Don't let the remaining Yardies steal them. Mel is under attack! Protect her. One of the vans has been hijacked! (Will appear every time as the Yardies get into the vans) Check that Mel is okay. }} Dock'u'mental is a PSP exclusive mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is the first mission given by Melanie Mallard to Huang Lee. Description Huang meets Melanie at her studio. Chan Jaoming has promised Melanie, that Huang will guide and protect her during the filming of Melanie's document. Melanie and Huang then go to the docks to get some material for the said document. Chan's got a huge shipment of drugs arriving there. Walkthrough Get inside the van with Mel and head to the docks within two hours. After parking the van, the player must protect the drugs from being moved by your allies from the Yardies. Grab the Body Armor near the crate, just right of the dock, then open fire on the enemies inbound from ahead. Then they'll be so pre-occupied with stopping the drugs, you can attack them from behind without fear of retaliation. With the first wave down, quickly run down the dock to intercept a second inbound via boat before they can do any harm. Now work your way back to Mel, as she's about to come under attack. When you get there, the thugs attacked Mel so you must protect her. Take them out and also, don't forget the nearby boxes can be detonated to also help clear them out. After that, defend the trucks from the remaining enemies, just focus on defending just one or two, as you can still pass even if they capture one. Then, find and check Mel if she is okay and the mission is then passed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and join Melanie in her van *Get Mel to the dock in Industrial *Yardies are trying to hijack the drugs. Protect Chan's men *Mel has left the van to get some better footage. Protect her *The trucks are now full. Don't let the remaining Yardies steal them *Check that Mel is okay Gallery Walkthrough Dockumental-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Huang arrives at Melanie's apartment in BOABO. Dockumental-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Melanie says that Chan asked Huang to escort her during this mission. Dockumental-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Huang accepts the mission. Dockumental-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Melanie asks Huang to drive to the docks in Bohan, where Chan's drug shipment is arriving. Dockumental-GTACW-SS7.jpg|So she could record the "action" for her first footage. Dockumental-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Huang and Melanie getting in the van. Dockumental-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Tollboth tutorial. Dockumental-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Paying the toll at Dukes Bay Bridge and crossing the bridge to Bohan. Dockumental-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Huang arriving at the docks. Dockumental-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Huang says he gonna take a look at the drugs shipment to see if everything is cool. Dockumental-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Melanie asks to go with him. Dockumental-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Huang tells Melanie to stay in the van to keep her safe. Dockumental-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Huang recommends her to shoot the footage from inside the van. Dockumental-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Melanie agrees and stay in the van. Dockumental-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Huang leaves the van. Dockumental-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Chan's drug shipment arriving at the docks. Dockumental-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Some Yardies appear from the bushes. Dockumental-GTACW-SS20.jpg|The Yardies trying to highjack the shipment. Dockumental-GTACW-SS21.jpg|More Yardies coming from sea. Dockumental-GTACW-SS22.jpg|Huang manages to kill all of them in the jetty. Dockumental-GTACW-SS23.jpg|More Yardies arriving. Dockumental-GTACW-SS24.jpg|At this point, Melanie leaves her van and start shooting the footage in the middle of the shooting. Then, some Yardies tries to attack her, but Huang kills them. Dockumental-GTACW-SS25.jpg|Melanie is in shock and flees into the van again. Dockumental-GTACW-SS26.jpg|Melanie shocked after seeing Huang killing the Yardies. Dockumental-GTACW-SS27.jpg|"What did you expect me to do? Call the cops and tell them that our drug shipment was being highjacked?" Dockumental-GTACW-SS28.jpg|Huang mocking about the situation, as always. Dockumental-GTACW-SS29.jpg|Speaking on the cops... Melanie actually did called the cops. Dockumental-GTACW-SS30.jpg| Dockumental-GTACW-SS31.jpg|Melanie tells Huang that she called the cops because she was shocked about the shootout. Dockumental-GTACW-SS32.jpg| Dockumental-GTACW-SS33.jpg|Melanie says he was supposed to escort her and the footage. Dockumental-GTACW-SS34.jpg|Huang says he was kind of busy by saving Chan's drug shipment, killing some Yardies and trying to don't get her killed. Dockumental-GTACW-SS35.jpg|Huang tells her to get out of the docks and keep the footage. Dockumental-GTACW-SS36.jpg|Melanie leaves the docks. Dockumental-GTACW-SS37.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}pl:Dock'u'Mental Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars